Stopping a War Before It Happens
by Rand0mn3ss
Summary: Life was amazing after Tris' initiation. She and Tobias eventually got married, had kids. But what will happen when Jeanine Matthews travels back in time to ruin it all? What will Tris and Tobias' kids, Zack and Shane, be able to do in order to protect their future? I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!
1. Makeshift Plans

**Shane POV **

"Okay, so where did we end up? We certainly didn't end up where they said we would," I say as my eyes adjust to my new surroundings. Grey. Everywhere. The room has barely anything in it other than a closet, a desk and a bed. "Damn, his calculations must have been off. It looks like we're in an Abnegation house. Kid's room."

I tense as I hear voices in the hall. "Beatrice. We should think of our family, but. But we must also think of ourselves." That voice belongs to Uncle Caleb.

"The tests don't have to change our choices." There's Mom.

"Don't they, though?"

I hear footsteps come towards the door. "Shane, get in the closet!" My brother whisper shouts. I close the door right before Mom comes in. God, I hope she can't hear us breathe. I am so glad we aren't claustrophobic like Dad.

After awhile of hiding in the closet, I hear Mom's quiet snoring. I open the door slowly. Zack and I exit the room as quietly as possible. "So, what do we do now? We definitely weren't supposed to end up here." Zack whispers.

An idea popped into my mind. "Zack, we could enter the choosing ceremony under false names. One of us could go to Erudite while the other goes to Dauntless. The one in Erudite could watch out for Uncle Caleb and sabotage Jeanine while the other watches out for Mom and Dad."

"Okay, we'd only need a fake last name. We can't really use 'Eaton', so how about... Roberts?" Zack asks.

"It could work, but you couldn't think of anything other than Uncle Rob's name?"

"Nope." He whispers.

"Okay, so I go to Dauntless and you go to Erudite." I say. Zack looks just like Dad, except for his blonde hair. They're even pretty much the same height. That would be way too obvious. At least I'm more of a mix of our parents so it's not as easy to tell. I have light brown hair and blue grey eyes with a bit of green on my left eye. I've been told that my mother and I have a similar figure, except she's 5'3" and I'm 5'10". I wouldn't be able to do most of the things for Erudite initiation anyway.

"Now I guess we just need to get our names in the Choosing Ceremony. And some Abnegation clothes, since we're staying near Mom for now," I say. Going around with black clothes and tattoos showing probably won't go well when we're supposed to be in Abnegation. I can't just borrow Mom's stuff. This is one of those times where inheriting my size from Mom instead of Dad would've been helpful. "Well, I guess we're sneaking into Grandma and Grandpa's room."

We walk down the hall and I slightly turn the knob. I tiptoe over to the closet and grab some clothes for my brother and I. I walk silently out of the room and Zack and I slowly make our way outside. The sky is black and filled with stars. We must've been in Mom's closet for hours.

We make our way to the tracks and await the train. I grab the handle and pull myself in with ease after Zack jumps on. "Hey, Shane? I know this question might just be completely stupid, but, do you think anyone will figure out who we are?" Zack asks. The question seems silly at first but then I realize something.

"Jeanine Matthews used time travel before. You have to be really careful in Erudite, Zack." I shout over the wind.

We sit in silence until we reach the Hub. We head to the bathrooms to change into Abnegation clothing. The clothing is still a little small, but it's better than if I were to have used Mom's clothes. I pull my hair into the tight, Abnegation style bun and walk out the door.

Zack and I walk around and finally find the computer with all of the names of the sixteen year-olds going to choose tomorrow. Zack begins typing faster than I thought was possible. He must have been paying attention whenever Dad let us come to the Control Room.

"Okay, got in! Surprisingly, their security on this thing sucks. Okay, here we are." He starts to type in our personal information. "Roberts, Zackariah. Faction: Abnegation. Aptitude Test Result: Erudite. No video available. Roberts, Shannel. Faction: Abnegation. Aptitude Test Result: Dauntless. No video available. Now to corrupt some data on some of the other names to make 'No video available' less suspicious on ours. God, I hope this works."


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

**Shane POV**

We find an empty office and sleep in there for the night. When I wake up, I look at the clock on the wall. 6:57 AM. I shake Zack's body until he gets up. "Come on! We have to get out of here before a ton of people get here!" We race down he stairs and head back to Abnegation to get on the bus. The Choosing Ceremony starts at 8:00 and we have to be on the bus by 7:30. So we can go back to where we just came from. Huh.

We hop on the bus right before the doors close. I look around and spot Mom and Uncle Caleb. Mom looks a lot different than she does twenty years from now. Grey clothing. No blue dye on the tips of her hair. Skinnier. Not much muscle. Kind of... innocent. This was my mother at sixteen. I walk over and stand right next to her. "Hello." I say quietly.

"Hi," She replies in the same voice. "I'm Beatrice."

"Shane. Nice to meet you," This feels so weird.

"Nice to meet you, too."

We sit in silence until we reach the Hub. I glance over at Uncle Caleb, who looks really calm. I look at Mom beside him and she has a death grip on his arm. We walk up the stairs to the twentieth floor instead of taking the elevator. Zack and I stand with only a few people between us and Mom and Uncle Caleb. I zone out until I hear "Zackariah Roberts!" Zack makes his way up to the bowls and Marcus Eaton, a.k.a the grandfather I never wanted, hands him the knife. Zack slices his palm and lets his blood drip into the now pinkish water of Erudite. There are some upset murmurs among the Abnegation. Zack walks over to join the Erudite with smug looks on their faces. If only they knew...

"Shannel Roberts!" I make my way up to the five bowls and grab the knife from Marcus. I slit my palm and let my blood sizzle on the coals. I walk over to where the Dauntless stand, look over at my now Erudite brother and we simultaneously nod. This will be the longest I've been separated from him since birth, when I lived a whole eight minutes before he was born. But, it's time for the plan to be set in motion.

"Caleb Prior!" Uncle Caleb walks over to the bowls, slices his palm and hesitates before adding his blood to the Erudite water. There are even more uneasy murmurs coming from Abnegation and the Erudite look victorious and triumphant. I look over at Grandma and Grandpa. Grandma is the same as she was before, but Grandpa's face shows how he feels. Betrayed. "Excuse me," Marcus says. The noise doesn't stop. "Quiet, please!" The noise is dead.

"Beatrice Prior!" When Mom gets the knife, she looks over at Uncle Caleb. She slides the knife across her palm and juts her arm forward, her blood dripping on the carpet in front of her. She hesitates before her blood sizzles over the red hot coals. She walks over to me and stands beside me.

"Hello again, Beatrice." I almost said Mom. This is going to take some getting used to.

"Hi, Shane. It's nice to know I'm not the only one from Abnegation. So, what made you choose Dauntless?" She asks.

_I'm your daughter who traveled back from the future to keep you and those dear to me from dying because of Jeanine Matthews._ "I didn't belong in Abnegation. How about you?" I ask.

"I didn't belong either." She says looking down.

"Well, on a happier note, the two of us can go through this together." I say with a smile. She looks up and mimics the smile I have on my face.


	3. Two Stiffs?

**Shane POV**

Once the last person goes, it's time for everyone to leave. I break into a full out sprint behind the Dauntless-born initiates with Mom right on my heels. Laughter and shouting breaks out all around us and I can't help but join in. I feel the familiar burn in my lungs as we sprint towards the train. We run right in front of a bus and the driver looks pissed. Oh, well...

The train horn goes off as we round a corner. "Oh no. Are we supposed to hop on that thing?" I hear someone ask.

"Yes." My mother breathes out.

The Dauntless-born run towards the train and hop in. I follow Aunt Christina as she jumps in to the car. I look back to see Aunt Christina pulls Mom on to the train. Mom manages to thank her before turning to look at the Erudite boy that failed initiation already.

"You all right?" Aunt Christina asks. Mom nods. "I'm Christina."

Mom awkwardly shakes her hand twice. "Beatrice."

Mom looks over at me standing to the side and waves me over. "Christina, this is Shane. Shane, Christina." She says, pointing to us in turn.

Aunt Christina and I shake hands and smile at each other. "Isn't Shane a guy's name?" She asks.

"My name is Shannel, but I prefer Shane. Even if it makes me sound like a guy."

"Oh, okay. Do either of you know where we're going?" Aunt Christina shouts over the wind. Mom goes over to the wall and sits down. Aunt Christina raises an eyebrow at her.

"A fast train means wind. Wind means falling out. Get down." My mother says. Aunt Christina and I look at eachother, shrug and sit on either side of Mom. "I guess we're going to Dauntless headquarters, but I don't know where that is."

"Does anyone? It's like they just popped out of a hole in the ground or something." _Well, actually you jump _in_ to the hole in the ground, but close enough._

A burst of air rushes through the car, knocking the transfers off their feet and into a pile of limbs. I chuckle a little at the sight.

I lay my head back for awhile before I hear "They're jumping off!" I turn to look at the Dauntless-borns jumping off and spot Uncle Uriah. I get up quickly and line up near a Candor girl.

"We have to jump off too, then." She says.

"Great, because that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a train onto a roof." Ugh. Peter. I forgot he was in Mom's initiation. I hope I get paired with him during the fights so I can beat the crap out of him. Maybe even get him out of initiation.

"This is kinda what we signed up for, Peter." The girl, Molly, replies.

Before I can hear anymore, it's my turn to jump. I run, bend my knees and leap towards the roof. After a brief feeling of pure joy as I flew in the wind, I land on the roof with both feet. I definitely didn't get Dad's fear of heights. I turn around and see Mom and Aunt Christina jump from the train, holding hands. They aren't quite as lucky as I am with the landing, but still landed on the roof. Laughing, Aunt Christina says "That was fun."

I turn to see a Dauntless-born boy holding a Dauntless-born girl who is currently sobbing while the boy is keeping her from falling off of the edge. I guess that's another person down already.

"Rita. Rita, calm down. Rita-" The boy says. I don't think 'calm down' is going to work on someone who just saw someone they know die. I look away.

"Ooh. _Scandalous!_ A Stiff's flashing some skin!" Peter calls. Mom jerks her head up and looks at me, then at Peter, trying to figure out which one of us he was talking about, probably. Peter points at her with a smirk spreading across his lips. How can someone who looks so kind be such a jerk?

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction! Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." I remember this from my parents' story about how they met. Mom was the first jumper when she figured that there wouldn't be any living Dauntless if there wasn't something at the bottom.

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" The Erudite girl who asks looks shocked.

"Yes." Max replies. By the amused look on his face, he thinks it's ridiculous for her to be shocked at this point. I don't blame him.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" He raises an eyebrow. The crowd of Dauntless in front of all of the initiates splits in half, making room for the anticipated first jumper.

Here's Mom's cue, I suppose. After looking around at the other initiates, she walks forward towards the edge. Peter, his lackeys and a couple other initiates snicker as I shoot them glares. _She will beat all of you, you'll see._

Max moves to the side to leave room for Mom to jump. She unhooks her outer shirt, balls it up and chucks it straight at Peter's chest. She looks back at the hole, ignoring the cat calls and shouts coming from the rest of the initiates. And the next thing I know, she's no longer on the ledge.

After awhile, I faintly hear "First jumper- Tris!" which sounds like my dad, followed by some cheering.

All of a sudden, Aunt Christina grabs my hand and runs for the edge, dragging me along with her, and we leap off of the ledge together. I feel weightless as the force of gravity pulls me toward the Dauntless compound, listening to the roar of the wind and Aunt Christina's screaming on the way. I land first, being slightly bigger, and Aunt Christina lands and rolls on top of me. "Christina, get off! you're heavier than you look." I say, pushing her towards the edge of the net. The Dauntless' laughing turns into cheering.

Lauren looks at me with disbelief as she helps Aunt Christina and I out of the net. "_Two Stiffs?_ I thought it was weird that we had _one,_ but _two_?"

I just smile and walk over to Mom. "Hello, _Tris._"


	4. It's Just Research

**Zack POV**

I adjust the glasses on my face... again. Why do we even wear them if we don't need them?

As part of initiation, we have to take tests to see how high our IQ is. I finished early, so they let me go when I told them I was going to do some research. Finding out where Jeanine Matthews' lab is counts as research, right?

I read the address written on the piece of paper in my hand one last time before ripping it to shreds and spreading this new confetti in various garbage cans along the way.

I reach the front door and knock. Please, believe me.

The knob turns and the door swings open. "Hello."

"Can we talk inside? I have some things I need to talk to you about." I ask. Cara steps aside to let me in. She must see the expression on my face if she's willing to let me in without even knowing who I am. Or curious.

"Alright, what is this about? Who are you?"

I sigh. "My name is Zack and I need your help. I know you may not believe me, because what I'm about to tell you sounds crazy, but please, try to have an open mind." She eyes me suspisciously, but nods for me to continue.

May as well start with how I got here. "I traveled here with my sister. From the future." Her eyes widen, but she doesn't speak. "We found some plans for war that Jeanine Matthews made. We also found out she had traveled back in time and made herself leader, to gain the needed resources and support. That's why we traveled back here... to try and stop the war from happening. If she goes through with it, the factions could be decimated!"

She just stare at me for a while, then starts laughing. "You expect me to believe that? Time travel isn't possible!" Okay, so maybe the whole truth wasn't the best approach...

"Look, I didn't expect you to believe any of it. I understand that you don't think it's possible. I mean, when I was first told about it, I thought my Uncle Caleb was crazy. But, he sent my sister and I here. I should just go, I suppose." I turn towards the door, but then I remember something. I am such an idiot for not remembering this.

I take out three of the pictures from my pocket. I walk back towards Cara and place them in one of her hands. Her eyes are huge as she flips through them. "I-I don't know what to say." She hands me back the pictures Shane and I took with us to remember our family, since we thought we'd be sent back further, before any of them were born. One shows Uncle Will and Aunt Christina's wedding when they were twenty. Another shows them holding their newborn baby girl, our 'cousin' Jennifer. The last one has Cara holding her neice.

"This is part of the future we are trying to protect. Will you help me?" I ask.

"What do you need?" She smiles and I smile back.

**Shane POV**

I don't remember that creepy Eric guy, but I guess eventually Dad took his job. Or this is something that changed because of Jeanine.

"Are you two... friends?" Mom asks.

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite." Wait... Eric is from Erudite. Jeanine has plans for war... what better place for soldiers than a place where we're trained to-

My thoughts are interupted by Mom. "Were you a transfer too?"

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got a Stiff, too?" I never knew my dad could be so cold towards my mom.

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails." Mom and Dad get into an intense staring contest, my mom's face red, and all I'm doing is enjoying my hamburger.

Eventually, the silence breaks with Dad saying "Careful, Tris." then being called over to another table by Uncle Zeke.

"What?" Mom asks Aunt Christina.

"I'm developing a theory."

"And it is?"

Aunt Christina grins. "That you have a death wish." She takes a bite out of her burger, still grinning.

"Hey, Shane, you haven't said two words since we sat down. What's on your mind?" Mom asks.

"Pretty much what just happened. It was fun to have dinner and a show." Mom blushes.


	5. Kiss Her, Already!

**Shane POV**

This morning, we learned how to shoot. I had to aim away from the center of the target for awhile so I wouldn't hit it on my first few shots. Uncle Will also joined our little group at lunch, and Mom had trouble grasping the whole 'people can kiss whenever or wherever the want' thing.

Now, Dad's leading us into the training room with punching bags lined up along one end of the room. There's a chalkboard, I'm assuming with everyone's names on it. Dad goes to stand in the middle of the room while the rest of us find a punching bag to stand behind. I ended up between Mom and Peter.

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive life as Dauntless. We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

Dad names and demonstrates a few kicks and punches. I don't really pay attention, Dad already taught me this and more because, as he put it, 'I want you to be safe; boys are animals'. Him just being my protective dad already made it so guys didn't generally approach me, and then he taught me how to kick their asses too.

I fake trying to get the stance for awhile before doing it properly after a couple of the others get the fight stances. I glance over at Mom and see Dad approach her. He stops and looks her up and down. I'm close enough to overhear anything they say.

"You don't have much muscle," Dad says, "which means you're better of using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Dad places a hand on Mom's stomach. She stares at him with wide eyes and it looks as though she has stopped breathing. I smile slightly. To anyone else, it would seem as though she was a little scared or intimidated by him. I know better.

"Never forget to keep tension here," He says quietly, lifts his hand and keeps walking. I feel like yelling after him, _'just kiss her already!'_ but that probably wouldn't end well. That or people will just think I'm weird.

Mom really did stop breathing. She has to stand there and breathe for awhile before attacking the punching bag again.

After awhile, Dad dismisses us for dinner. I walk beside Uncle Will, so Aunt Christina is right in front of me as we exit the room. She nudges Mom with her elbow. "I'm surprised he didn't break you in half," She says, "It's that quiet voice he uses."

"Yeah he's... definitely intimidating," Mom says after some thought.

Al, who is in front of everyone, turns around and says, "I want to get a tattoo."

Then Uncle Will asks, "A tattoo of what?"

"I don't know. I just want to feel like I've actually left the old faction. Stop crying about it." After some silence, he adds, "I know you've all heard me." Actually, I haven't, but I'm a pretty heavy sleeper.

"Yeah, learn to quiet down, will you?" Aunt Christina pokes his arm. "I think you're right. We're half in, half out right now. If we want all the way in, we should look the part." She finishes, looking at my mother and I.

"No. I will not cut my hair or dye it a strange colour. Or pierce my face." Mom says.

"How about your bellybutton?" Aunt Christina asks.

"Or your nipple?" Uncle Will asks. Mom groans.

"Okay, so Shane? What are you going to do?" She asks, getting attention away from her.

"I think I'll dye the tips of my hair. I'm not sure what colour yet. Well, either that or get highlights in a different colour. I'm not going to dye all of it, though." I say. Maybe I can redo the streaks of red I used to have.

"See, Tris? Shane's willing to do something." Aunt Christina says. Mom doesn't acknowledge it.

**AN: Sorry for not updating in awhile. Homework, vacation, and writer's block tend to get in the way of things. I know some of the things I want to happen later, just not the things to lead up to it.**


End file.
